Rain
by GuessWho25
Summary: Normally, she hated the rain because it always made things so sad and gloomy and it was always so cold, but that was just how she was feeling inside: cold. Rated for very little strong languange. DISCALMER: I don't own the characters used.


Normally, she hated the rain because it always made things so sad and gloomy and it was always so cold, but that was just how she was feeling inside: cold.

Kagome walked down the dark, lonely, and wet streets of Tokyo as she thought about the rain.

Her father had died in a car accident on a rainy day. Funny, she thought she had died that day too, however at that time she hadn't felt what she felt now.

Kagome continued to walk in the rain as each and every single rain drop soaked through her clothes and touched her bare skin and made small goose bumps rise.

Why, why, why?! Why did this have to happen to her? Why did she have to meet _him_? Why the hell did she have to forget her stupid backpack in the classroom? Why did _he_ have to find it? Why did _he_ make her so angry? Why did she look into _his_ eyes? Why did she have to fall for _him_? And why the heck did he have to do this to her?!

She was the one to blame.

More tears made their ways down Kagome face as she continued to question herself and made her way through the rain.

The only reason why she liked the rain right now was probably because no one would be able to see her crying or even tell she was crying; unless they looked into her red and puffy eyes were the evidence was hard to hide that is.

Kagome was so lost in thought that at first she didn't notice the voice that called her name.

"Kagome! Kagome wait!" A voice called behind her.

The voice snapped Kagome out of her thoughts. Kagome instantly looked up realizing who _that_ voice belonged to.

_No! Why are you coming after me? Haven't you hurt me enough?_ A fresh bunch of tears rolled down Kagome's already soaked face as she started to run. As if she could out run _him_. She knew that there was no point in her running, _he_ would always be faster than her, but she wasn't going to give _him_ the satisfaction of her giving in so easily.

No, not anymore.

Kagome was so caught up in her determination of staying away and not letting _him_ catch up that she didn't realize how slippery the ground had become until her foot slip, making her loose her footing and sent her rolling down the hill.

Kagome moaned as she tried to get up only to feel a sharp pain go through her. The source of that pain came from her ankle.

What was she going to do now? She couldn't walk while her ankle hurt so much . . .

"Kagome!" The sounded awfully close now.

. . . but she could sure try

Slowly, and carefully, Kagome got to her feet and took a few steps forward only to tumble down once more.

"Shit." She cursed out loud.

She was really weak after all. Knowing this started new tears to casually flow down her face once more.

Kagome pounded her fist into the ground before she attempted to get up again, but this time she didn't get so far. As soon as she had raised her body with her arms, she felt a pair of strong masculine around her waist that slowly picked her up.

"Kagome, are you okay? Stupid, couldn't you be more careful?" The voice whispered to her with such care, love, and despair.

At first she was in shock, but that shock dissipated instantly as she heard _his_ voice. The voice that drove her crazy. The voice that she had always loved so much. The voice she immediately missed once she hung up the phone. The she couldn't live with out. The voice that called her stupid?

As soon as she heard those words come out of _his_ mouth she did something that she had never, not in a million years, meant to do, no matter how good it felt. In her attempt to get away from _him_ she accidentally elbowed him in the face causing him to drop her and land with a loud thump while he landed on his rump.

"Fuck Kagome, what the hell was that for?" _He_ rubbed his jaw annoyingly.

Kagome glanced at him so quickly that he might have tough her head would have pooped right of. "Even though I didn't mean it, you deserved that and so much more." She spat at him bitterly.

At hearing her response, his eyes instantly soften as he looked at her intensively. "Kagome, I . . ."

"Don't you 'Kagome' me." She answered back resentfully. "You know very well what you did and how much it hurt me. You knew how much I trusted you and this is how you repaid me?"

"Kagome I never meant to . . ."

"Shut up!" Kagome covered her eyes to try and drown him out. "You say you never meant to hurt me when you very well know that I saw you kissing_ her_ and that hurts! How could you?" She asked desperately.

"Kagome," he whispered, "You saw wrong, I wasn't kissing her."

Kagome laughed sarcastically. "You are just a sad man Inuyasha." She said his name so acrimoniously that is sounded like venom ran through that single word. "How could you say that _I_ saw wrong? How could you just lie to my face like that?"

"Because it is true," he answered with panic in his voice. "I wasn't kissing her, she was kissing me. It was a one way kiss." He practically yelled the last part to her.

"You lie," she said with no emotion, "How can that be? Why didn't you pull back?"

She could tell he was getting nervous, she could see it in his eyes. "I was in shock; I was confused, I couldn't move, I wasn't thinking, I didn't even expect her to kiss me." He said so simple but with so much meaning.

She turned away from him. "I still don't believe you."

Inuyasha reached to her and grabbed her chin to make her look at him. "What can I do to make you believe me?" He asked sorrowfully.

"Nothing," she shook her head out of his grasp and looked down, "because I will never believe you again."

That had done it. As soon as the words left her lips Inuyasha reached over to her, put his hand behind her neck, and forced his lips on hers.

Kagome's eyes widen with surprise. Not sure to kiss or pull back, Kagome sat still, never, not once, closing her eyes as he kissed her.

Seeing as she wasn't kissing him back, Inuyasha finally pulled back only to make contact with her hand.

This was the second time she surprised him with a stunt like that. Never before had anyone ever been able to actually hit him, especially on the face.

Inuyasha's eyes were wide as his hand made way to his burning cheek. He slowly turned to face Kagome only to find her eyes wet with tears and a hand to her mouth.

"You bastard! How dare you kiss me?!" She cried at him.

Inuyasha shook off his shock and answered her. "Answer me this first," he pause a second to make sure he had her full attention and once he was positive he did he continued. "Did you kiss me?"

"NO!" She answered to quickly.

Kagome's answer brought a small smirk on his face. "Then why didn't you pull away then."

"Because I was confused, I was . . . in shock." Kagome whispered the last part now knowing what Inuyasha had meant before.

Inuyasha noticed that as Kagome looked down to the ground once more a small tear rolled down her face and fell to the ground without much sound. At the sight, Inuyasha reached to grab Kagome's chin to make her look him in the eyes. "Hey, hey don't cry Kagome." Then he pulled her into a hug. "You know how much I hate it when you cry." Inuyasha told her with so much love and admiration running through his words.

Inuyasha thought that telling her this would make her stop crying but it only made matters were. Kagome started crying on him as he patted her back and spoke nonsense into her ear.

After a moment, Kagome pulled back from him and looked him in the eye with such seriousness. "Tell me, do you like me?"

Inuyasha took a moment before answering her question. "No."

There was no change in emotion in Kagome's face. "You think I'm pretty?"

Inuyasha's answer was the same. "No."

There was still no change in emotion in Kagome's face. "If I were to walk away from your life right now, would you cry?"

Inuyasha answered once again. "No."

With that said, Kagome made an attempt to get up only so that Inuyasha would catch her hand and say, "I don't like you because I love you. I don't think you're pretty, I _know_ that you are beautiful." Inuyasha's other hand came up to stroked Kagome's face gently, "And if you were to walk out of my like right now, I would not cry, I would die."

New tears bundled up in Kagome's eyes and rolled down her loving face, however this time Inuyasha knew that they were not tears of sorrow or pain, but tears of happiness and love.

This time when Inuyasha reached over to kissed Kagome, she did not hold back. She kissed him with the same passion that burned through him, with the same love that guided him, and the same happiness that he felt knowing that she had forgiven him.

Then it hit him. She had forgiven him. She had actually forgiven him. This angel that was clearly sent from above had forgiven him. The angel that had saved him from his damnation, that gave him a reason to live, that loved him as who he was, and was willing to take nothing more or less.

Knowing this, Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer by the waist as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Seeing as they both needed to breathe, they eventually pulled back and pressed their foreheads together and looked at each others eyes. Amber staring at brown and brown at amber.

Inuyasha sighed. "I'm sorry Kagome; I should have done something to stop Kikyo from kissing me . . ."

"Shh," Kagome put a finger on his lips. "I forgive you."

Inuyasha smiled slightly. "Thank you Kagome, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come into my life or forgiven me."

Kagome laughed and smiled at him as she pecked him on the lips. "Neither do I."

"I love you." He said finally.

Kagome's eyes slightly widen at hearing his words. She knew it was true that he loved her but she had never heard him say it out loud before. "I love you too Inuyasha, I love you too." And she kissed him once more.

Yeah, she knew there was a reason why she liked the rain and why she would continue to like it. The rain would always remind her of the day Inuyasha confessed that he love her and how that day would be the beginning of their lives together.

FIN


End file.
